Love Again
by monudaya
Summary: pure dayerya and abhirika story
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE AGAIN**_

 **HERE IS MY FIRST STORY ..**  
 **Chapter 1**

the current situation is after sherya engagement with siddharth. Daya became totally dull Due to this. he is not talking with sherya..  
One day at bureau, tarika and purvi comes hurriedly and call sherya to come outside to talk something..  
Tarika: sherya jaldi a jao ek jaruri baat karni he tumse jaldi aa jao shree.  
Sherya :kya hua tarika baat kya he?  
Abhi: kya tarika ji baat kya app itna kushi kyu ho?  
Tarika: toda personal he abhijeet..tum se batane ka koyi jarurath nahi he.(she talks very rudly)  
By this abhijeet get hurted. All officers are seeing at tarika ad A.C.P Purvi:shree ek important baat he plese jaldi aa jao..  
Sherya: ha purvi tike par muje toda kaam he me baad me ati hu.  
Tarika: kam baad me karlo shree..  
Sherya:arrey nahi abhijeet sir kaam diya he muje ye file complete karna he muje its too arujent .  
By listening abhi word tarika become keep quite.  
Purvi: abhijeet sir plese sherya ko permission dedo na unki zindagi ka matter he.  
By listening this daya become alert, abhijeet gave permission to our purvi and tarika drags sherya outside and they at cellar.  
Sherya: (Taking breath heavily) kya hua taru baat kya?itne important matter kya he?  
Inside the bureau abhijeet and daya watching the girls conversation and they listen also because at basement some microphones and cc cameras are fixed due security purpose.  
At cellar:  
Tarika: sherya ye dekh lo Sherya :what ?(Tarika forward her phone to sherya)  
Purvi: first see na Sherya : ok After seeing that video sherya get shocked.. and she become more happy, immediately she hugs Tarika.  
Sherya is dancing like a mad girl. By seeing sheryas happiness purvi also gets happy.  
Inside bureau :daya sees confusingly sherya he cannot understand what is there inm that video.  
At basement: Sherya : taru I am so happy. Siddharth ko ye shadi pasand nahi he yarr. So he will defiantly cancelled this marriage. I am so happy now I will become a free bird yarr . mamma ,papa be man jayege na . they also don t get sad that much. I am so happy purvi(and sherya hugs purvi )  
Trio eats chocolates and celebrated at that place only. Daya and hole team watching the hole scenario and daya also become so happy. But he don t what is there inside the video.  
why our sherya is telling that she is soo happy .what is there in that video? How dayerya will confess each other? why tarika is angry on abhijet? To know all the answers stay tuned.  
Any mistakes please forgive me. Please read and review, bashings are not allowed..  
Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AGAIN**

 **Chapter 2**

All three girls are eating chocolates and now

Sherya: taru ye video app dono ko kaha se mila? Aur siddharath ke saath ye ladiki koun he? Me kabhi nahi dekha.  
Tarika: wo sherya actually hum dono,,,,  
Purvi: nahi taru me batati hu plese plese

Taru : nahi nahi me batati hu Dono fight karti he and now sherya

Sherya : plese tell me yarr and stop fighting

Purvi: acha tike actually hum dono aaj leave me hene

Sherya : ha I kbnow that

Purvi: so we decided to go mall to buy some things , aur waha par

 **FLASH BACK BEGINS**

Purvi : taru aaj bohot maja aya na

Taru: ha pari sherya he to aur bi jyada maja ayega

Purvi: ha yarr I am missing her

Taru: me too yarr

Purvi : aaj kal wo bohot dull hogayi na

Taru : ha yarr after engagement . ye sab abhijeet ke waja se huyi(and become angry)  
Purvi: kya kaha? Isme abhijeet sir kya kiya?  
Taru : wo kuch nahi nahi leave it.  
Purvi: ok leave it (she sense something is worng between abhi sir and tary)  
They are walking at that time they the siddharth with a girl at corner of the mall.  
Siddharth : dekho divya me tum se bohot pyarr karthi hu I love u soo much Divya : sach me pyarr karti ho ?  
Siddarth : ha yaar..  
Divya : then toad do ye shadi .kyu karrahi ho sherya se shadi?  
Siddarth : wo papa keliye . me promise kiya .jo mera papa kehete he wohi me karti hu. Divya : then what about our love? I cant leave with out you.  
Siddarth : I also cant leave jaan par me k ya karu?  
Divya : sid I am pregnant

Siddarth : kya? ( purvi and taru also shock ho jati he)

Divya : ha sid . choose karo tum ko kaun chahiye me ya sherya.  
Siddarth: yarr kya bolerahi ho tum ko pata he na me sherya se pyar nahi karti . me sirf tum ko pyarr karrahihu. Plese trust me.  
Divya : I trust you sid but please do something.( aur wo sid ko hug karti he sid also hugs her back)  
Siddarth : me ye shadi ko toodungi yarr I promise (and he hugs her tightly)(that s why our sherya becomes so happy after listening this word)  
Here our purvi making the video in her phone After that purvi and tarika goes to that place .by seeing them sid shock ho jati he.  
Tarika : kya he sid ye sab?  
Siddarth : tarik wo mere baat suno lo plese don t tell any one about this.  
Divya : ye koun he sid?  
Siddarth : ye sherya ke friends ye log be cid officers he.  
Divya : hi mam

Purvi : hi, Divya

Purvi : sid kya app ko ye shaddi pasand nahi he?  
Sid : nahi purvi (aur wo Divya ka hath pakdta he and says) me aur divya 6 saal se pyar kar rahihe we are in love

Tarika : to tum ye shadi ko yes kyu kaha?  
Sid : me kab kaha me papa ko bola me ye shadi nahi karsakti. Par wo manti nahi yarr.  
Tarika : par kyu ? divya be ache ladki he na?  
Sid : ha Divya bohot ache he par wo ek annad he family nahi he isko,iseliye papa sherya se shadi fix kiya he,kyunki sherya ka family be bohot acha he.  
Purvi : kya sid tum Divya shadi karna chahito ho?  
Sid : ha purvi, par kaise kya karu me? Kuch bi samaj nahi arahi he ,aur sherya kya samajati he ye sab sun kar?  
Tarika: she will be more happy. Shree ko be ye shadi pasand nahi he.  
Sid : kya? Par kyu?  
Purvi : kyunki sherya daya sir se bohot pyaar karti he aur daya sir be sherya ko bohot pyaar karti he but dono confess nahi kiya.  
Sid : oo ok

Tarika : hmm so dono ko shadi pasand nahi he. so hum kya karige abb?  
Sid: pata nahi.  
Tarika : hum sochte he. par tum ek baar baat karlo app ke papa se ,plese sid. And divya take care of you and your baby jaldi se hi app dono ka shadi hojati he dont worry.  
Divya : Tq mam.

 **FLASH BACK END**

So all this was told by purvi and hole cid team also listened this.  
Tarika : shree tum daya ke saath ek baar baat karo na .  
Sherya : me kyu baat karu ? wo mujse pyaar nahi karrahe he taru. Me galat samji usko.  
Purvi : nahi shree daya sir tum se bohot pyarr karte true yarr me suna he daya sir abhi sir baat be kiya he iss topic pe par pata nahi wo kyu tum se confess nahi kiya.  
Shreya: kyunki wo mujse pyaar nahi karti .  
Tarika : nahi shree daya ne abhijeet ko ek letter diya he par abhijeet ne wo letter tum ko nahi diya.  
Sherya: kya? Ye juut he abhi sir ise kyu karegi wo daya sir ka best friend he .  
Tarika : muje bi pata nahi shree abhijeet mujse nahi bataya .

Purvi : thats y you r angry on abhi sir,kya tarika tum bi na ise karti he kya? Dekha tum abhi sir smile bi nmahi karahihe.  
Tarika : to me kya karu. I asked him tell what is the truth but he did not say to me. He is not loving me wo jaan bujakar wo letter nahi diya.  
Purvi: nahi sherya ise kuch nahi he abhi sir kabi bi ise nahi karte wo mere bhai jasi he muje pata he wo nahi kar sakte he yarr.  
Tarika : leave it yarr now socho how to stop this shadi.  
Purvi : you are write.  
Sherya : tike abb hum chalet he.

Aur Tarika lab ko jate he aur purvi and sherya be chalete he.  
Inside bureau:  
Abhijeet: daya(softly)  
Daya: (hugs him immediately) bhai please sach bolo kyu tum wo letter nahi diya sherya ko.  
Abhijeet: me nahi kehsakthe yaar Daya: kyu. Please tarika keliye please

Abhijeet: nahi daya chodo ye baat.  
Daya : your wish.  
Abhijeet : Daya jo hua he hua par ab late mat karna sherya ko bolo tumhara man ka baat.

Daya : par kaise? wo manege kya ?  
Abhijeet : ha yaar wo tum se bohot pyaar karti he yaar she is perfect to u.  
Daya : tike me try karti he yar.  
Abhijeet : good

So daya is going to confess sherya par kya wo manage kya sherya will love again daya? Will Tarika love again Abhjeet? To know stay tunned.

Next chatpter me dayerya ka confess and romance.

thanks to all

maitreyi:thanks dear love u soo much.

Divya: tq dear

cid duo fan:thanks for your support dear love u soo much

saleena:thanks dear next chapter se me try karthi hu love u

Guest : thanks for your love dear

update kevi : thanks for your support dear

Kavya : thamks dear

Abhiika jai : thanks dear

mona : thanks dear

cid ki deewani : i will try on kevi dear. manavala kosam amatram cheyana(wink)

kavi fan: i will try dear thanks for your love

Thanks all love u soo much any mistakes please forgive me bashings are not allowed .read and review

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love again**

 **Chapter 3:**

Hi,all here is our next chapter…..

Our purvi and sherya come back to bureau and Daya sherya ko dekhe smile karti he and sherya looks at him in confusion and now one case was reported all r become busy.

At midnight abhijeet forensic lab ko jati he and tarika is alone in the lab abhijeet took that as a chance and he entered into the lab.

Tarika sees abhijeet

Tarika: kyu ayi ho yaha?koyi kaam he ?(in angry tone)

Abhijeet : Tarika ek baar mere baat sunlo

Tarika : kya sunu me?ha kya bolte ho tum ? you are ek no froud ho,you are cheater,you cheats your friend ..(she said in one breath )

Now abhijeet cant control himself he also shouts on her

Abhijeet : bus Tarika .bus me daya ko cheat nahi kiya ye sach he tum galat samajrahiho

Tarika : me koyi galat nahi hu. muje pata he tum daya ka letter sherya ko nahi diya he na kyu nahi diya, ye cheating nahi he kya?

Abhijeet : wo wo

Tarika : wo wo kya he, you did not give that letter and you said to daya that you gave his letter to sherya .kya ye cheating nahi he .daya tum se bohot pyaar karti he par you did not give any values to his are cheater .i hate you .please jao yaha se.

Abhijeet : nahi tarika tum galat samjrahiho me koyi cheating nahi kiya tum ko sach nahi pata he.

Tarika : kya he sach ?

Abhijeet : wo wo me nahi batasakti

Tarika : tum batana hi hoga

Abhijeet : nahi tarika nahi

Tarika : daya ke kasam abhijeet

Abhijeet : tarika…(says loudly)

Tarika : kya hua ? muje pata he koyi sach nahi he,tum juth bola rihiho.

Abhijeet : tike tarika me bolti hu

 **FLASHBACK BEGINS:**

Abhijeet wents to sherya house to give dayas letter and sherya father(s.f) sees abhijeet was talking with daya about letter so sherya father got that daya loves sherya and now..

s.f : hi abhijeet

Abhijeet : Namaste uncle, sherya nahi he kya?

s.f : wo room me he, arahihe

Abhijeet : oo ok uncle me wait karti hu

s.f : tum daya ka letter dene keliye ayi ho na

Abhijeet get shocked

Abhijeet : wo uncle ha you r right daya and sherya loves eachother but confess nahi kiya so iseliye me ayi hu .

s.f : nahi beta tum daya ka letter nahi desakti

Abhijeet onceagain shocked and in worried tone

Abhijeet : kyu uncle daya bohot ache he, wo ek cid officer he and he loves sherya a lot .

S.f : par daya ko koyi family nahi he aur cid officers life ko koyi guarantee hekya ? .agar kal daya marjaye to mere beti ko kya hoga

Abhijeet : par sherya bi ek cid officer hena .

s.f : ha sherya shadi ke baad job resign karti he .

Abhijeet : kya?

s.f : ha and siddharth ko bohot sare pasi he .daya ke paas kya he own house be nahi he .

Abhijeet : uncle please ek baar phirse socheye na

s.f : nahi abhijeet promise karo mujse sherya ko ye letter tum kabi nahi desakti

Abhijeet : uncle nahi…

But sherya father already drags abhijeet hand and now abhijeet cant do any thing

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Abhijeet : bolo tarika isme mere galti he kya?(tears formed in his eyes and in tarika eyes too).tharika daya is not only my friend he is my brother how can I cheat him . jaan deti hu me daya keliye.

Tarika hugs abhjeet immediately and says while crying

Tarika : I am sorry abhi please muje maaf karo please (and she is crying continuesly)

Abhijeet : (he also hugs her back) its ok taru leave it its ok tumhari galti nahi he ..

Tarika : nahi abhi me galat kiya (while seeing into his eyes)please muje maaf karo na please

Abhijeet : its ok taru please don't cry I cannot see your face(and wipes her tears)

Tarika again hugs him tightly he also hugs her break the hug and he says

Abhijeet : ok ok raona band karo dal ,and ek smile dedo na please bohot din hogayi he tumhara smile dekh kar,please.

And tarika smiles wide and they hug eachother after some time

Abhijeet : chalo tarika late hogayi he me tum ghar pe choddeta hu chalo (and he turns to go but tarika helds his hand abhi sees her in confusion )

Abhijeet : kya hua ? dekho taru aur kaam he to kal aake karlo ab bohot late hogayi he chalo me salunke sir ko…..

further he cannot talk because tarika is kissing him,he got shocked but after some time he also responded they did a passionate kiss for 15 mins after that they broke their kisss due to lack of air.

Tarika downs her head due to hugs her through her waist and start kissing her neck.

Tarika : abhi kya karrahiho? Chodo muje, ye lab he ghar nahi chodo

But our hero becomes deaf and he he is kissing her neck

Tarika : abhi chodo na please ahh.. abhi please …

Abhijeet : acha phela koun start kiya he ?

Tarika bends her head due shy her cheeks become red like tomatoes

Tarika : kya abhi tum bi na

Abhijeet : kya me bi bolo na

Tarika : kuch nahi tum bohot ache ho and she hugs him tightly

Abhijeet breaks the hug and he kiss on her lips with lots of love and that kiss tarika can understand his love and caring .after some they broke their kiss and abhi kiss on her cheeks and forehead and they again hug .

Abhijeet : Love u jaan, love u soo much

Tarika : love u dal ,I love u…

So here I end up my chapter. sorry friends I said I will dayerya confession but I wrote abhirika in next chapter I will write that.

Update kevi : thanks dear

Bhavini : tq dear

Milan : tq dear, here is your story

Luvcidduodosti: thanks dear.u supported me a lot tq soo much and love you dear.

Guest : thanks dear

Cicily : thanks dear

Kavinsanjana : tq dear thanks for supporting me .love youuuuuu.

IMeAndMyselfForMeOnly: thanks dude

MaitreyiAbhi : oye tq dal how can I write story with out you? I am missing u dal,piccidani ayyipotuna,love youuuuu

Karan : tq dear

cid duo fan : thanks dear

cid ki deewani : baboyeee yenta anta peda review I am sooo happy thanks chelli thanks a lot kevi story evening update chesta love youuuu

thanks to alllll

read my story and review please and bashings are not allowed

Love youuuuuuuuuuuu


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 4**

At last our abhirika are together now

Abhijeet : chalo bohot late hogayi

Tarika : ha chalo

In car

Tarika : abhi,me ek baat batana chahiti hu sid ke bare me

Abhijeet : muje pata he taru

Tarika : (I n shock )kya par kaise?

Abhijeet : we watched your discussion from cc camera

Tarika : kya? Daya also know about this

Abhijeet : yaa .and now he is going to propose sherya

TArika : (in happiness )kya I am so happy and she hugged him

Abhijeet : arey arey sambalke driving karrahi hu dear tumhara romance pauss karo

Tarika : kya abhi tum be na (and bent her head in shyness)

Abhijeet also smiled and he left at her home

And here our dayerya ware not able to sleep both were thinking about each other

 **Sherya side:**

Sherya is not able to sleep on her bed

Sherya Pov : kya hua aaj daya sir ko ? wo muje dekhkar smile kyu karrahe aur he is looking me in different style ,phele ese nahi he,kya hua isko? Muje be accha laga wo se dekhkar daya sir is really looking so handsome (and she blushed very badly and suddenly she think about her marriage and she become sad )sid kise aur se pyaar karrahe iska matlab ye shadi sid bi pasand nahi but how can we stop this marriage? Muje to daya sir chahiye daya sir ke alawa koyi aur nahi chahiye is duniya me,please god help me.(and she slept while thinking about her life)

 **Daya side :**

Daya pov : jaldi me tum ko propose karugi sherya and tum aur sid ki shadi be break kardungi,ek baar humari shadi hojati na ab dekho me tum ko kabhi nahi choditi, kal se tumhara life sirf kushiya hoti he sherya I will make u happy ,I will give all happiness as friend ,lover and as a (pause for time) as a husband (he blused )I love u sherya (and he slept)

Next morning

Sherya and daya comes oppositely and they collide with each other daya holds sherya through her waist and both were lost in other after some time they jerked due to abhi's voice,sherya cant control her shyness so she left from there

Abhijeet : kya ho rahehe aaj kal ? you r becoming romantic.

Daya : wow o ese kuch nahi he abhi

Abhijeet : acha tike ,we r going to HQ , bureau me sirf tum aur sherya rahegi ,use this time

Daya just smiled,all left to HQ

Daya : sherya wo jara case no 456 file leke ana

Sherya : yes sir

And she go to file room ,and daya also went to file room with out knowing to sherya entered into the file room lights were offed and room becomes totally dark nothing is visible to sherya and now daya comes hugs sherya from back side and she shocked

Sherya : koun ho tum chodo muje(in anger)

Daya : sherya (lovingly )

Sherya got that the man is daya sir and she become shocked

Daya : please sherya ek baar mere baat sunlo I cant talk by seeing your face

Sherya : (feeling his hot breath ) ha sir boliye

Daya : sherya ye baat muje phele hi bola ta par muje keh nahi payi kyunki muje tumhara feelings pata nahi he iseliye me dar gayi thi if you will say no I cant live. i know sherya muje family nahi he par me kabhi nahi tum ko akele feel nahi karti ,mere paas itna paise nahi he par me tum ko wada karti hu ki me tumhara sare wishes fulfill karti hu ,aur mere life ko koyi guarantee nahi he par jab tak ye saas hoti he tab tak me tum ko kushi deti hu.(tears are formed in daya and eyes)

And suddenly lights are on

Sherya turned to himself while crying

Sherya : aur wo teen words be kaho na aur intezar nahi kar sakti

Daya **: I LOVE YOU SHERYA** ( smiling )

Sherya hugs him tightly he also hugged her back and

Daya : sherya tum kuch nahi kaha

Sherya sees in his eyes she can feel his pure love and fear of loosing her she smile and kisss him on his lips,daya get shocked he never except this from sherya,he did not respond to her kiss he is totally in shock,sherya broke the kiss and bends her head due to shyness.

Sherya : me itna nahi bolsakte par I can do this(her cheeks becomes red)

Daya : me sunnana chahiti hu sherya

Sherya : **I LOVE YOU DAYA SIR**

Daya : tq sherya for coming into my life (and he hugs her tightly )

Both were lost in each other .after some time sherya broke the hug and says

Sherya : sir papa manegi kya is riste se?

Daya : he will accept sherya our relation sherya don't worry

Sherya : agar papa nahi manti to kya karege hum

Daya : ( thinks for some time ) sherya if in case your dad will not accept then I will do one thing

Sherya : what?

Daya : hum dono bag ke shaadi karegi

Sherya shocked and sees daya both were laughed and again hugged each other .they lost in each other, they jerked with some sound.

All cid officers were came

All : congratulationsssssssssssssss(with loud voice)

Abhijeet : congrats bhai and he hugged daya

Purvi : congrats sherya (and she hugged sherya )

Freedy,nikli: congrats sir

Sachin : congratulations sherya ,daya sir

Abhijeet : lo humara daya and sherya ek hogaya and next line par tum ho sachin ,kya koyi ladikhi he ?(teases him)

Sachin : kya sir app bi na (he blushed) koyi ladkhi nahi he

Abhijeet : acha ,tike

Purvi Pov :Thank god sachin sir life me koyi nahi he(and she smiles under her throat)

All are soo happy ,and a case was reported and all become serious and did their work.

So,here I end up my chapter if u like it please tell me review section ,next chapter me sachvi ka pyaar and daya surprise date for sherya .

Kavi fan : tq dear

maitreyiAbhi: tq dal love uuu

mona : tq friend

Guest : tq dear

ABHIRIKA JAI : tq dear for liking my story

Cicily : tq dear here is your update

KAVINSANJANA : tq dear I am also waitng for your update ,love uuu

Karan : thanks dear

cid ki dewani : tanks dear , for reviewing but don't do again please ne review pettu chalu kani names marchi review petalsina avasaram ledu love uuu chelli

Next chapter I will update tomorrow,any mistakes in this story please forgive me love u alllllll


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Hi all here is our next chapter

So our dayerya confess each other,so there was a case reported so all are become busy and at afternoon they went forensic lab.

Abhijeet : hello tarika ji

Tarika : hi abhi

Abhijeet : kasi ho app?

Tarika : kya he abhi morning only we meet na,and you are asking how are you?

Abhijeet : kya? We meet at morning ! I am feeling as we meet so many years ago

Tarika smiles on his comment

Abhijeet : wah tarika ji when you are smiling na you looks more gorgeous

Tarika : kya abhi tum bi na

Abhijeet : kya me bhi bolo na

And they lost in other hole team were smiling by seeing them like that but our beloved salunke sir fuming in anger

: abhijeet

But abhijeet was not listening

Dr salunke : sr .

Abhijeet : ha ha sir good good morning sir

: ye morning nahi dear

Abhijeet : kya ? ok good evening sir

Salunke get more anger

: evening be nahi he,now time is 1:30,so you have tell good afternoon

Abhijeet : sorry sir ,good after noon

: tike chodo ,acp aati he mission se ab dekti hu tum ko

Abhijeet did not tell anything ,daya changed the topic to rescue her friend

Daya : sir ye laash ke bare me kya pata chala?

Now all are came to work mood

At night they solved the case and all are returned to home,now

Purvi pov : me abb kya karu me sachin sir ke saat jana chahiti hu (and she think for a minute)yes yehi karti hu

And she punchered her bike and see sachin is coming so she stand at out side

Sachin : kya hua purvi

Purvi :(feels so happy) sir mere bike ka tire punchure hogayi iseliye taxi keliye wait karrahi hu

Sachin : oo ,kya me chodu tumko

Purvi :(she feels super happy) nahi sir me chalsakti hu,app kyu takleef lerahiho

Sachin : Its ok purvi common sit in car

Purvi and sachin were went ,

 **Inside car**

Sachin : tum bohot kush ho na sherya keliye

Purvi : ha sir,bohot kyu app kush nahi he kya

Sachin : arey me bhi bohot kush hu

Purvi : sir app ko koyi pyaar he ?(she asks in tension)

But sachin stops the car

Sachin : tumhara ghar agyi purvi

Purvi : ha tike sir bye and tq so much

Sachin : its ok purvi bye

And sachin left from there ,purvi was continuously seeing his car but our sachin sir not even look at back.

Purvi : bye sir good night and I love you sir (she blushed)

 **Our dayereya side :**

Daya : sherya chalo me chodeta hu tum ko

Sherya : nahi sir mere pas scooty he me chal sakti hu

Daya : mere liye sherya please

Sherya smiles and ok sir chaliye

 **In car :**

Daya : sherya tum kush ho na ?

Sherya : ye kaise sawal he? me bohot kush hu

Daya : acha sherya tum ko kise type dresses pasand ati he

Sherya : kyu sir ?

Daya : just like that,muje tumhara likes and dislikes ke bare me pata nahi he iseliye

Sherya : sir muje sarees bohot pasand and long skirts be

Daya : oo ,acha tumhara favourate dish kya he

Sherya : hmm muje to puri with aloo curry and gulabjaamun sir

Daya : I see tumhara fav cake and ice cream

Sherya : muje chocolate flavor bohot pasand he sir

Daya : acha ,tumhara fav color ?

Sherya :app ye sab kyu puch rahiho?kya koyi gift derarhiho (in excitement )

Daya : gift nahi nahi sirf isehi puchrahihu muje gifts dena lena pasand nahi ati

Sherya : (her face become dull )kya app future ek gift be nahi deti ho?

Daya : nahi(and smiles inside)

Sherya : app bohot unromantic ho sir(in low tone)

Daya : kya kaha?(but daya listens that)

Daya :acha sherya fav color kya he?

Sherya : lite pink he

Daya : oo

And he stops the car at her house and now

Sherya turns back side and says

Sherya : kya app kuch kehana chahiti ho

Daya : nahi (smiles)

Sherya : kya kuch bhi nahi

Daya : nahi sherya

Sherya : kya I love be nahi bolte he kya

Daya : (laughs ) kya sherya tum be na hum koyi college students he kya roj I love u bolne keliye ,be matured sherya grow up

Sherya : kya par abhi sir to roj I love u bolte he taru ko wo bohot ache he app to ek dam unromantic ho bye good night (and she left)

Daya : (smiles ) hmm unromantic dekho kal kya hoti he

 **NEXT MORNING** :

Sachin came to bureu and he weres white shirt he looks so handsome

Purvi pov: kya he yaar bohot handsome he I cant control (and she lost in him)

Sachin : good morning purvi

Purvi : good morning sir

And both did their work

At 11;30

Sherya : ye daya sir abhi tak kyu nahi ayi yaar

And now abhijeet came and sees sherya

Abhijeet : sherya kya hua ?

Sherya : kuch nahi sir

Abhijeet : Daya ko bahar kaam he sherya wo aaj nahi ayegi

Sherya : ok sir

Whole day sherya was dull

 **AT 4:30**

Purvi comes to sachin and says

Purvi : sir coffe pine keliye chale

Sachin : nahi purvi , tum chalo muje kaam he

Purvi becomes sad and she don't want to disturb him so she left from that place

 **AT 4:45**

Abhijeet talks in phone

Abhijeet : ha yaar tumhara kaam hogaya

Person : wo chali gayi ya nahi

Abhijeet : now I will say to her to go home

Person : tike toda jaldi karo

Abhijeet : kya daya aaj kal bohot change horahiho

Daya : kya abhi tum bina,tike me rakte hu bye

And now abhijeet discuss with purvi and gave a packet to her

Purvi went to sherya

Purvi : shree hum ko ek case agayi hum dono chalna he

Sherya : sirf hum dono

Purvi : ha Its related girls hum uss place ko sari pehenke jayegi ye lo sari

Sherya : saree par case kya he

Purvi : yaar kitne questions puchte ho yaar,muje pata he case ke bare me tum just ready ho jao ghar jake and hotel XYZ ko directly ajao and don't bring any any guns ok bache he waha par.

Sheya : tike par tum nahi aogi kya

Purvi : me directly ajaogi waha par and no more queations sharp 6:30 ,bye me ghar jarahihu

Sherya : ok

Sherya went to her house and see the saree and it was a light pink saree her favourite color,she wore that saree and wore some jewellary and left to the hotel

 **AT HOTEL**

One person comes to her and says

Person : app sherya ho

Sherya : jee app koun

Person : your officer is waiting inside ,please come go inside

Sherya : ok tq

She went into the room and the room was totally decorated with red heart balloons she totally surprised and she saw daya

Sherya : daya sir ye sab kya he?

Daya : tum harelye sherya

Sherya : kya mere liye (and she become soo happy)

And daya knee l down and says

Daya : **sherya will you marry me**

Sherya become totally shocked ,she never expected from angry man like daya

Daya : bolo na sherya

Sherya : **yes sir I will marry you** (smiled through tears)

And daya put a ring to sherya ,sherya totally in shock and hugs her she also hugs him they both were lost in each other

Daya : sherya come with me

There was a choclate cake which is her favourite

Sherya : ye mere liye

Dya : ha sherya chalo kato cake

Both were cut the cake and feed each other and some cake was on sherya lips and daya says to clean that but sherya could not fined where the cake noe daya took the tissue and clean her chin both were very close to each other anmd lost in each other daya cupped her face and kiss on her lips,she also responded ,both did a passionate kiss for 20 mins after ther broke due to lack ok turns totally red and she hugs him he also hugs her back for some time

Daya : chalo sherya dinner ready he

Sherya : hmm

Sherya sees the dishes and sees daya and says

Sherya : to ye baaat he ,iseliye app fav ko pucha

Daya : ya

Sherya smiles and they both ate the dinner bye feeding each other,both were soo happy atlast their dreams comes true ..

So my chapter is end up here ..

MaitreyiAbhi: tq dal,love uu

cid ki diwani : thnks dear

KAVINSANJANA: Tq dear and I am waiting for your updates

Mr,bindas : tq for your review dear but I cant write bold stories dear sorry

ABHIRIKA JAI : tq dear

Guest : tq dear here is your update

Sree : tq dear

Kavya : tq dear

sree : tq dear

Saranya : tq dear

Cicily : tq dear

Karan : hahaha its not outstanding dear anyways tq soo much

Sid : tq dear

Tq friends and next chapter I will update tomorrow,any mistakes please forgive me.

byeeeeeeee

Love uuuuuuuu


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 6 :**

Hi friends here is your update

Dayerya confess each other,at hotel

 **Sherya :** tq so much bohot kush hu ,me to socha ki app unromantic ho but

 **Daya :** but what

 **Sherya :** app bi romantic ho

 **Daya :** acha tum chaho to me aur jaida romatntic hojaungi

Sherya smiled and downs her head,her phone rings

 **Sherya :** ha mumma boliye

 **SM :** kaho ho tum itni der hogayi

 **Sherya :** me daya sir ..(bite her tongue )wo mumma me ek case pe hu half an hour me ajaougi

 **SM :** tike jaldi ajao

 **Sherya :** tike ma (and she cut the call)

 **Sherya :** daya sir (but she cutted by daya)

 **Daya :** kya bola

 **Sherya :** daya sir

 **Daya :** kya sherya abhi be tum sir bulaungi

 **Sherya :** (blushes )tike sir nahi bolegi ab kush

 **Daya :** toda sa

 **Sherya :** ab me kya karu

 **Daya :** ek baar naam se bulovo na

 **Sherya :** (smiles) tike daya ab kush

 **Daya :** toda sa

 **Sherya :** ab kya chahiye

 **Daya :** hmm(and he shows his cheek to kiss)

Sherya blushes and kiss on her cheeks

 **Daya :** now say

 **Sherya :** when will you meet my parents

 **Daya :** kal

 **Sherya :** kya kal

 **Daya :** ha sherya I don't want be late

Sherya so much happy and she hugs him

 **Sherya :** daya bohot late hogayi he muje jaana he

 **Daya :** tike chalo

And daya pay the bill and they left

Next morning ,purvi come first and she waiting for sachin ,sherya comes

 **Sherya :** good morning purvi

Purvi : good mornig sherya

 **Sherya :** kiskeyiye baar baar door pe dekhrahiho

 **Purvi :** ise kuch nahi he shree

 **Sherya :** acha aaj kal kuch ajeeb lagrahiho

 **Purvi :** nahi purvi ise kuch nahi he

 **Sherya :** juut mat bolo purvi me tumhara friend hu

 **Purvi :** areey ise kuch bi nahin he

Meanwhile sachin came

 **Sachin :** good morning sherya and purvi

 **Sherya/purvi :** good morning sir

And he went his desk

 **Sherya :** tum itne udaas kyu ho

 **Purvi :** ha nahi nhai me to normal hu

 **Sherya :** tike muje kuch kaam he me abhi ati hu

And sherya turned but she senesced that purvi has feeling on sachin

 **Daya :** good morning sherya

 **Sherya :** good morning sir

 **Daya :** kya phir se sir kya he sherya shaadi ke baad bi sir buloangi(he said in low tone)

 **Sherya :** ye bureau he sir bureau me app senior meri bf nahi ho

 **Daya :** acha kya bureau bahhar me tumhari bf hu

Sherya blushes meanwhile abhijeet came and saw them smiling

 **Abhijeet :** ahem ahem ye bureau he romance band kar dijeye , hum sab he yaha

 **Daya :** nahi abhijeet hum to case ke bare me baat karhehe

 **Abhijeet :** acha hloo app me bhi ek cid officer hu koyi bachhe nahi hu mere khan me phul mat dalna

Daya smiles

 **Abhijeet :** ache ye saab chodo acp sir arehehe aaj mession se wapsas

Purvi listens this and become happy

 **Purvi :** kya sir dad arehehe (acp is father of purvi , he adopted her in her childhood)

 **Abhijeet :** ha purvi sham ko ajeyega

And a case was reported and all are become busy,they solved by afternoon,all were went canteen to have lunch

 **Purvi :** sachin sir app kya sabji pasand he

 **Sachin :** muje to bendi sabji bohot pasand he

 **Purvi :** kya really mmuje bi bendi bohot pasand he

 **Sachin :** acha (and he smiles) you know it is very good for health

 **Purvi :** ha sir me roj kaati hu

 **Purvi pov :** kya bendi sabji yuck muje to pasand be nahi he ,ye sachin ka taste intna ghanda kyu he? phir be wo bohot ache he (and smiles)

Purvi trie to talk with sachin but sachin always give small small answers he never talks with purvi

At evening acp came and all wish him and again go back to there file work

Sherya daya ke jate he

 **Sherya :** daya app kaha ti na aaj mere parents ke saath baat karti he

 **Daya :** ha sherya chalo mera kaam hogaya

They about to go but there one case was reported so daya become busy sherya felt sad at night,all were went to their houses,sherya comes to daya

 **Daya :** I am sorry sherya

 **Sherya :** sorry kyu

 **Daya :** wo me tumko promise kiya na aaj tumharhe ghar ane keliye,par me kya karu case ayi yarr

 **Sherya :** its ok daya,isme sorry bolene ka baat kya he ,muje pata app ko duty first he and I am very happy for that .

 **Daya :** sach ,gussa nahi he na thum ko

 **Sherya :** nahi daya I can understand

Daya hugs sherya and he kissed on her forehead and say

 **Daya :** chale

 **Sherya :** ha

 **At daya house:**

Daya was not sleeping he is thinking about sherya and her parents.

 **Daya :** yaar me sherya ke parents kasi batadu,wo kasi mmanta he is shadi(and suddenly something stikes In his mind) chalo yahi correct plan he

 **Next morning:**

Daya comes to bureau and see abhijeet already present

 **Daya :** abhijeet muje tumse kuch baat karni he

 **Abhijeet :** (without seeing )ha daya bolo

 **Daya :** yaar mere taraf dekho

 **Abhijeet :** ha bolo(and turn to daya )

 **Daya :** abhi muje ***** number chahihe.

 **Abhijeet :** kyu

 **Daya :** muje pata he tumhare paas uska number he please dedo

 **Abhijeet :** tike deti hu par baat kya he

Daya tell him about his plan

 **Abhijeet :** hmm tum correct ho sherya parents will accept you

 **Daya :** tq abhi chalo number dedo muje

Abhijeet gave number

Daya calls to that number

 **Daya :** hi ****

 **Person :** hi daya baat kya he

 **Daya :** muje tum se milna ha

 **Person:** tike kaha par

 **Daya :** mere ghar ajao ha **** ko bi lekar ana

 **Person :** wo kyu

 **Daya :** kahata na baat karni he ajao jaldi

 **Person :** tike daya

So , here I end up my chapter. Koun he wo person and what is the plane which is planned by daya? To know about this stay tuned .

Read and review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee

 **MatreyiAbhi :** tq dal and here is your update love you

 **Love-Daya :** tq dear

 **Mona :** tq dear

 **Kavi fan :** tq dear

 **Cicly :** tq dear

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** tq so much dear

 **Kavya :** tq dear and I will write more dayerya kyunki me daya ko bohot bada fan hu

 **Guest :** tq dear

 **cid ki deewani :** tq chelli

 **KAVINSANJANA :** tq dear and all the best for your exams write well

 **Karan :** tq dear

 **Sree :** thanks dear

 **Luvcidduodosti :** tq dear tq soo much

Thanks all ,any mistakes please forgive me .

Byeeeee

Love uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Daya house :**

daya and abhijeet sitting in the house and waiting for the person who was daya called,door bell rang

daya went and open the door

Person : hi daya

Daya : hi ,aao ander

Person : tq

And they sit in the living room

Person : hi abhijeet sir how r u?

Abhijeet : fine siddarth tum kase ho?

Siddarth : tiku,aur ye divya he aur hum dono…

Abhijeet : ha pata he muje, tarika told everything.

Divya looks little bit nervous because she is pergnent before marriage .abhijeet sees her nervous and tells

Abhijeet : divya itne nervous mat ho bhai samjo muje

Divya smiles on his words

Divya : tq bhai tq so much

Abhijeet : welcome and says

Daya : sid me sida ek baat kahiti hu

Sid : muje pata he par mere papa nahi manti

Daya : to tum ye sahaadi karogi (little bit loud and angry)

Sid : I did not mmean that

Daya : to baat kya

Sid : muje kuch samaj me nahi arehehe daya

Daya : to me batau tum kya karogi

Sid : ha daya tum jo kehete home vahi karungi

Tike suno and tells his plan

At evening all went to sheryas house and sherya don't know about this ,daya rangs the door bell,sherya mom opens the door,and shocked to see them

Daya : nameste aunty

SM : nameste beta ap sab..

Sid : kya aunty ander nahi bulate he kya

SM : ajo sab log

And all sit on sofa meanwhile sherya father came and sees them and get now daya sees sid and signal something

Sid : nameste uncle kaise ho?

SF : nmameste beta

SM : daya ye ladkhi kaoun he ? me abhi tak nahi dekha

Daya : ye baat apni siddarth ko puchiye (and he turn to sid)

SM ,SF become confused

Sid : aunty,uncle me app dono ko kuch baat karna chahiti hu

SM : ha beta bolo

Sid : muje ye shadi pasand nahi he

SM : kya bolrahiho beta sab tayari hogayi he aur do week me shadi he par tum ab bolerahi ho muje shadi pasand nahi he iska matlab kya he,aur sherya ka kya hoga?

Sid : aunty , ye divya he hum dono ek dusere se pyaar karrahe he

After lisening this SF about slap sid but abhijeet stops him.

SF : chodo abhijeet me isko nmahi chodunga ,itna bada dhoka ,shadi pasand nahi to phehile batasakte he na

Abhijeet : dhoka dhoaka app diya kud appani beti ko pata he na sherya ko is shaadi pasand nahi he par app kya kiya ?

SM : kya bolreho ho beta sherya ko ye shadi pasand nahi he?

Abhijeet : ha aunty ,wo ha kehadi kyunki uski parents ko dukh nahi dana chahiti ,but uncle ko sab pata he sherya daya se pyaar karte he (and tells about that letter matter)

Daya gets shocked because he don't know about this ,he just to sherya house to tell about his love and sid s love but now what is happening is totally different .

Sherya : kya

Sherya listened all matter and she get shocked because she lost her love because of her father.

SF : sherya

Sherya: dad kya ab abhijeet sir jo bataya wo sach he?

SF : sherya wo

Sherya : bolo na dad

SF : ha beta par ye sab tumhara liye kiya beta tumhara kush keliye

Sherya : stop it dad me app ko kabhi nahi maaf karungi

And sherya runs to her room and now

SM : kya kiya app ?

SF : sorry , me to unki kushi keliye kiya

Daya : dekiye uncle ,aunty jo hua he wo hua par ab me sherya ko chod nahi sakti, me uski zidagi baar kushi deti ye mere promise he app dono ko .

SM becomes so happy

SF : muje maaf kijeye beta

Daya : its ok uncle

SF : me app dono ki shaadi karti hu

Daya : tq uncle tq aunty

SM : aunty nahi he maa bolo

Daya smiles through his tears.

Abhijeet hugs him

Abhijeet : congrats bhai,me bahot kush hu aaj

Daya : I am sorry abhi me tum ko..

Abhijeet : arrey yaar chodo wo baat ab party time he

Sid : congrats daya .

Daya : tq aur me tumhara ghar akar app dono ka shadi keliye baat karti hu

Sid : daya papa

Daya : arrey me bola na me baaat karti hu,mere behan keliye itne kaam nahi karsakte he kya

Diya come and hugs daya and says

Divya : ta bhai tq soo much

Daya : welcome

Sid : ab jate he wo divya ko doctor ke paas jana he

Daya : tike app log jao aur divya take care about your baby

Divya : ha bahaya bye

Aur wo chali jaati he

SF : beta sherya muje maaf karegi kya

Daya : kyu nahi kargi me baat karti hu me andar chalu

SM : ha beta kyu nahi

Daya went to sherya room and sees sherya is sobbing and daya calls sherya

Daya : sherya (softly)

Sherya turns and sees him standing at the door and she says nothing,daya went to her side

Daya : sherya tum ro rahiho

Sherya hugs him and says

Sherya : papa ise kyu kiya daya

Daya : sherya wo tumhara kushi keyeliye kiya he,aur sare parents isehi soch tin a unki beti ek bada gha a bahu banana ka par me to anad hu na .

Sheya closes his mouth and says

Sherya : kabardaar ise kaha to app anad nmahi he me hu na appkeliye wife hu appki

Daya : acha wife to fir tike me nahi karoungi chalo niche sab intazar karrahrhe

Wo niche jaate he

SF : sherya please maaf karo na

Sherya : please dad don't tell like that (and she hugs him)

Abhijeet : wow atleast mera daya ka shaadi horari he

Daya and sherya blushes

Daya : maa hum chalet he

SM : kya lunch karke jao na

Daya : nahi maa woe k case agayi he hum chalna he

SM : tike jao

And sherya, daya and abhjeet waha se chali jati he

So here I end up my chapter .next chapter read karne keliye review dena chahiye(wink).

cid duo fan : wah app bohot intelligent ho dear your guess is right .tq

luvcidduodosti : tq dear

cid ki deewani : sorry chelli you are wrong and tq for your review

Chelsea : tq dear

MaitreyiAbhi : nuvvu keka dal

KAVINSANJANA : tq dear love uu

Kavya : tq dear ,here is your update

Sree : tq dear

Cicily : tq dear

Karan : tq dear

Kingaftab71 : tq dear

Thanks to all reviewers any mistakes please forgive me

Love u allllllllll


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Hi friends , I know I am late sorry for that and before going to start the story I want to ask something friends. Friends is my stories are good ? I receive one review from karan in cute feelings .

Karan : what happened to you dear ? if you find any mistakes in my story then please tell me in polite way , why are you using those dirty words dear , please give some respect dear , it is a humble request from my side .pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

So now lets goooooo

All cid officers are busy in solving the case , at night they solved the case

 **AT NIGHT**

Purvi again punctured her bike , sachin came and saw her bike.

Sachin : purvi aaj kal tumhara bike puncture kyu horahahe

Purvi get tensed

Purvi : muje kya pata he sir

Sachin : tike chalo me chod deti hu tum ko

Purvi : its ok sir me chali jaungi

Sachin : its ok purvi lets go

Purvi is about to say

Tarika : purvi kya hua

Sachin : tarika sahi time pe agayi tum purvi ki bike puncture hogayi

Tarika : ooo its ok purvi chalo me chod deti hu tum ko

Purvi Pov : kabab me haddi

Purvi : abhijeet sir nahi ayi he kya tumhare saat

Tarika blush little

Tarika : nahi purvi ,wo kabri se milne keliye chali gayi thi

Purvi Pov : to muje kyu disturb kar rahiho

Purvi : tike chalo

Purvi : bye sachin sir

Sachin : bye purvi , bye tarika good night

Tarika : good night sachin

IN TARIKA's CAR

Purvi is not talking , she simply sits in the car

Tarika : kya hua dal itne dal kyu ho

Purvi : kuch nahi

Tarika : gussa ho muj pe

Purvi : nahi to me kyu gussa hojaungi

Tarika : kyu ki me tumhara plan karab kiya he na

Purvi gets surprised

Purvi : kya bolrahiho tarika

Tarika : itna acting mat karo dal ,I know everything tum sachin se pyaar karrahi ho na

Purvi become sad

Purvi : ha taru

Tarika : tum itna udaas kyu ho

Purvi : taru sachi sir muje pyaar nahi karti

Tarika : isme itna bada baat kya he , tum ko ek baat pata he

Purvi : kya

Tarika : you know daya and sherya love story me phehela sherya ne pyaar kiya

Puvri : wo muje be pata

Tarika : in my love story also phehala abhijeet ne pyaar kiya ,so from this what you understand

Purvi : kuch nahi (in confusion face)

Tarika : pagal ladkhi(she slaps on her head) always love will be oneside only dal

Purvi : kya ye sach he

Tarika : ha my dear , tum sirf apne dil ke baat batao sachin se

Purvi : will he accept me ?

Tarika : defiantly he will say no

Purvi : kya (In worried tone)

Tarika : chill baby , app dono ka beech pehala friendship honi chahiye phir pyaar be hosakta he

Purvi : in case pyaar nahi hoga to

Tarika : stop thinking negatively pagli

Purvi : tarika I am not thinking negatively I am just saying the fact

Tarika : ase kuch bi nahi hoga , purvi tumhara pyaaar sach he na

Purvi : ha taru but dar lagrahahe

Tarika : pyaar kare to darna kya dear

Purvi : hmm

Tarika : kal se tumhara love story starts

Purvi : tq taru tq soo much

Tarika : oye tq kyu , babhi keliye itna sa karsakti hu na ( she winks)

Purvi : taruuu(in fake anger)

Tarika : acha sorry tumhara ghar agayi

Purvi : good night taru

Tarika : good night and sweet sachin dreams

Purvi about to say but tarika already left

So here I end up chapter please review ,agar ache reviews ayi to kal he update thanks to all reviewers ,and friends if you don't like my stories then I will stop writing the stories . please tell me your opinion but in polite way .

Bye friends

Love you allll


	9. Chapter 9

**LOVE AGAIN**

 **CHAPTER 9**

Next morning

In bureau

No one were present in the bureau expect our cute dayerya

Daya is staring at sherya continusly

Sherya : kya hua appko daya sir ? ise kyu dekhrahiho ?

Daya : bas ye dekhrahahu ki hum sach me ek hogayi ?

Sherya : nahi abhi tak hum ek nahi hoyi

Daya : (get tensed) kya kaha tum sherya me sach me tum se pyaar karthi hu yaar

Sherya : hahaha app itne tense kyu karhiho

Daya : tum ne bola na hum ek nahi hogi par hum to ek hogayi na u accept my proposal (in innocent tone)

Sherya : hahaha daya app bohot budhu ho ek tubelight ho (she is laughing)

Daya : tum has kyu karhiho

Sherya : (she cupped his face)my dear innocent daya sir ab hum dono ko shadi nahi hua na to hum ek kaise hosakti he ? when we get married na then me pura tara appki hojaungi .

Now daya get the matter and he understood that in 2 way(naughty daya )

Daya : acha shadi ke baad kyu abhi hum dono ek hosakta he (he placed his hand around her waist and wink at her) bolo sherya me ready hue k hone keliye

Sherya : ise kaise…(then she relized what he said)

Sherya : ha.. daya app (she punches on his chest) bohot shaitani hogayi chalo me app se baat nahi karegi

Daya : arrey my darling sorry (he holds his ears ,he is looking so cute )

Sherya : acha tike maaf kardiya

Daya : tq

Daya : sherya

Sherya : ha bolo daya sir

Daya : tum sir kyu bolrahiho yaar me to tumhara hone wala pati hu

Sherya : acha to me kya bolu

Daya : naam se bolo na

Sherya : nahi hoga mujse nahi nahi (she blushes )

Daya : arey itna shy feel mat karna muje control nahi horahihe

Sherya : kya daya sir app be na

Daya : kya me be bolo (he goes close to her)

Both are lost in each other they about kiss

Person : me kuch nahi dekha

They jerked

Daya : abhijeet tum

Daya Pov : kabab me haddi arey abhi tum mera dost ho ya dushman ho yaar

Sherya left that place due to shyness

Abhijeet : daya tum I think you forgot one thing , this is bureau

Daya : ha yaar muje pata he

Abhijeet : daya aaj kal tum bohot romantic hogayi kya baat he

Daya : abhijeet ise kuch nahi he me normal hu ,tum muje kyu pareshan karrahiho

Abhijeet : arey bahi me pareshan kab kiya , tumhara eyes itna laal kyu he ,raat tik se nahi soyi kya ,haaa muje pata chal gaya raat pe babhi se baat kiya he kya

Abhijeet continuesly daya ko pareshan karti he

Daya : abhijeet please chodo yaar kyu thag karti ho mujse

Abhijeet : chance mila to me use karti hu na (he winks at him)

Meanwhile remaining officers came

Sachin : kya hua sir

Abhijeet : sachin tumko pata he aaj kal bureau me ek love story chalrahahe

Sachin : ha muje pata he

Freddy : muje be pata he sir

Daya is bliushing like a girl

Daya : abhijeet….

Abhijeet : tum ko kya hua me sachin and fredy se baat karhihu

Abhijeet : sachin tum ko pata he is love story me hero heroine ko bohot pareshan karti he yaar , wo bohot romantic he

Sachin : acha muje pata nahi sir hero itna romantic he , me socha ki hero ka dyan sirf duty pe hoga

Abhijeet : phela uska dyan duty me thi par jab heroine entry hogyi na wo duty ko chod diya aur ladkhi pe dyan rakha

Sachin : sir kehtehena pyaar blind he (in poetry style)

Abhijeet : ha sachin tum tik kaha

Daya : sachin this is not fair me tumhara senior hu yaar

Abhijeet : wo kya kiya wo bas hero ke bare me bolrahihe

Daya : me jarahihu canteen bye

Abhijeet : arey arey daya mazak he yaar

Daya going outside and he collide with sherya

Daya : tum tik to ho na

Sherya : ha sir par aap kaha koyi ho

Daya : wo abhijeet muje thag karhihe ( and told hole story)

Sherya also blushed

Daya : sherya (soft tone )

Sherya : ha

Daya : muje aur nahi hoga yaar hum jaldi se jalsi shadi karega

Sherya : ha sir

Daya : but

Sherya : kya sir

Daya : me abhijeet se baat karna chahitihu yaar

Sherya : kis bare me yaar

Daya : sherya mera ek wish he ho humara shadi aur abhijeet and tarika ka shadi eki dina me hoga

Sherya : wow sir superb bohot maza ayega

Daya : ha sherya

Sherya : ab hum chalite he sir bohot kaam he ander

Daya : hmm sherya

Sherya : ab kya hua sir

Daya : I LOVE YOU (and he hugs her)

Sherya : (smiles) love you too daya sir

So here I end up my chapter ,kaise he review me batao

Thanks to all reviewers love yousoo much

Dont forget to review this time (wink) any mistakes please forgive me

Love you all

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
